masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Was kei laing indoctrinated?
- RegisterF1 Here illusive man was and perhaps shepard but is there any clear evidence that lang was? - RegisterF1 Out Well, it doesn't seem that Kai Leng was indoctrinated, and there was basically no evidence to support this claim. We can only assume that he was just another loyal Cerberus agent. XtranormalGeek 10:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) - RegisterF1 Here When shepard was searching for the catalyst in the asari home world and had a dialagoue with the VI, as Lang approached the VI said indoctrinated presence detected. Kei lang was also holding the hologram of illusive man with him at that time as well. Im curioius as to who the VI was refering to, Lang, IM, or shepard - RegisterF1 Out Well, there was a Cerberus gunship behind Leng, and some of Cerberus's agents looked like husks...but...you may be on to something. XtranormalGeek 10:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sure he was indoctrinated. :1)"Indoctrinated presence detected" - TIM was not physically present there, and the Mantis was a bit far away. Kai Leng was standing right in front of the VI. Indoctrinated. :2) He wasn't a biotic in the book. In ME3 he is. His shields are more durable than 3 Atlas mechs combined. Therefore, he's implanted like nobody's business. And we all know how Cerberus makes implants and what technology lies in their core. Indoctrinated. :3) The guy tries to match modern weapons, proximity mines, armor, shields, that can endure a direct rocket hit, and, in general, automatic fire with a trusty katana and retarded ninja-flips. Nobody in their right mind would do that. Therefore, indoctrinated.-Algol- 13:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- - RegisterF1 Here In the the novel he had no biotic abilities and it is clear that in ME3 he has gained biotic powers from implants. It is not conveyed though if it is purely biotic implants or reaper/biotic implants. Both Lang and TIM knew the reaper tech implant took over graysons will. TIM was very clear that he wanted grayson eliminated shortly affter they augmented him with the reaper biotic tech in order to be careful nothing got out of control. He ordered his termination the moment he realized how rapidly the rate of growth progress would develop at an exponential uncertainty. With those issue ultimately arising he ordered the end of the reaper biotic implant experiment by killing grayson before there was ever a scenario that could potentionally jeapordize cerberus's control. Needless to say grayson got away before the order was taken out, but it was conveyed that TIM had to be 100% certain that they had full control over that type of hybrid implant technology before it would ever be put into use amongst cerberus, even more so than to be tried on his right man operative Kai Lang. I havent seen anything yet that ultimately confirms he is or isnt reaper implanted or indoctrinated but it is quite interesting trying to get to the bottom of it. - RegisterF1 Out :Kai's shields are far more durable than any other NPC in the game. In addition, the game falsely keeps them high (one of my first problems with his character, and the ending). I was getting head shots with an upgraded Black Widow and using all my squad's powers to hit him and the shields do not go down until you kill the final wave of his henchmen. Then he quickly falls down unconscious. I might have been focusing on him too much instead of the henchmen, but I would guess he can take two times more damage than Saren did, and Saren was being fed power directly from Sovereign. At the very least he is massively implanted compared to Shepard. With a properly specced max adept Shepard, Liara, and Alenko, Saren seemed almost laughably easy in comparison, but it could be I have just not figured out the right squad yet. GRPeng 17:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC)